El último adiós
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles multipersonajes. Cada capítulo contará una historia distinta, con personajes de la saga distintos, pero tendrán un rasgo en común. En todos se narrará la intensidad del último adiós.Hoy: Teddy L.


**¡Hola! Aquí os dejamos un fic para el reto_ El último adiós_ de nuestro queridísimo foro _The Ruins. _**

**El tema que han propuesto nos ha dado muchas ideas, por lo que continuaremos el fic. Será multipersonaje y ningún oneshot o drabble tendrá relación entre sí. Pero en todos narraremos un último adiós. **

**Ah, sí… Al reto sólo será presentado este oneshot, el resto del fic no.**

**Bueno, no os entretenemos más... :)**

**A LEER! **

* * *

><p>Luchaba, aunque ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Parecía que llevara puestas unas gafas empañadas que no le dejaban ver con claridad y que no se podía quitar.<p>

Agotada, decidió sentarse en un lugar apartado para echarle un vistazo a una herida que le recorría la pierna. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al verla. Entre tanto caos, no se había parado a pensar en si le dolía o no, pero ahora que estaba un poco más apartada del gentío y menos nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que casi no sentía la pierna. Había leído en alguna parte que cuando una herida es grave, a veces no se siente dolor, pues los nervios han quedado destruidos.

Pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, pues había una pregunta que taladraba su mente desde hacía horas. Una pregunta que le torturaba.

_¿Estaría él bien?_

Lavender le suplicó a Merlín que así fuera, por decimoquinta vez en una hora.

Y entonces, otra pregunta lleno su cabeza.

_¿Se habría preguntado él cómo estaría ella? _

Supuso que no. Ella ya no significaba nada para él. Le dolía saberlo, pero así era.

Ahora era otra quien ocupaba ese hueco en su corazón.

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Al principio de la noche. Bastó una mirada entre ambos para que Lavender se diera cuenta de que aquello no podía ser sólo amistad.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, lloró.

* * *

><p>Despertó y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte pinchazo en la parte derecha de su cuello. Le daba miedo mover a ambos lados la cabeza para ver dónde se encontraba, pues no quería volver a sentir aquello. Así que miró de reojo hacia la izquierda y pudo ver que se encontraba en la enfermería.<p>

Había heridos por todas partes. Vio a la Señora Pomfrey a lo lejos, parecía agotada. Llevaba una camilla con un cuerpo tapado por una sábana.

Alguien había muerto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaban en una guerra, y lo único que estas traen son muertos. No debía impresionarse tanto.

Dean Thomas, que estaba ayudando en la enfermería, le puso una almohada más a la rubia, para que estuviera un poco más incorporada y cómoda, ahora que ya estaba despierta. Ella le sonrió.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que preguntarle…

—Dean, ¿sabes cómo está Ron?

El chico le miró algo extrañado, cosa que a Lavender no le importó en absoluto.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Hace horas que no le he visto, hay tanta gente…

Parecía confuso, incluso hasta algo desubicado. Las ojeras marcaban su rostro y parecía mucho más mayor.

Y volvió a suplicarlo. Pidió que él no estuviera…

Y justo después de que Dean se marchara, entró Ron a la enfermería, acompañado por Hermione.

Suspiró, mucho más relajada. Sólo iba algo sucio y un corte cruzaba su mejilla. Pero estaba sano y salvo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la rubia, y ésta, no apartó la vista.

—Ve—casi le susurró Hermione al pelirrojo.

Él asintió y se acercó a Lavender.

El corazón de ella se disparó en su pecho, latiendo a cien por hora.

—¿Qué tal estás?—le preguntó la rubia.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar—dijo él con un amago de sonrisa—¿Y tú?

—Me duele el cuello… No sé… No recuerdo qué me ha pasado.

Ron la miró y sus ojos soltaron un extraño brillo. ¿Era eso compasión?

—Te encontramos tirada en el suelo hace unas tres horas—hizo una pausa y prosiguió—Te ha mordido un hombre lobo.

Decía todo aquello tranquilo, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que al igual que Dean, parecía más mayor. Más maduro. También la guerra le había dejado huella a él.

En otras circunstancias, habría llorado, gritado e incluso habría tirado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance al suelo, con el fin de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Por qué a ella?

Pero esta vez, no fue así. Se quedó callada. Y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que también la guerra le había marcado a ella.

—Podría haber sido peor—se limitó a contestar.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Todo ha acabado. Voldemort ya no está, hemos vencido.

—Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, Ron. Cuéntamelo todo—casi le suplicó.

Y el pelirrojo empezó a relatarle el espectáculo final en el Gran Comedor con todo detalle, obedeciendo a su ex novia.

Lo que él no sabía, era que ella, en realidad, no le estaba escuchando.

Le había pedido aquello sólo porque quería oír su voz. Esa que siempre le reconfortaba, la que casi parecía acariciarla. Necesitaba volver a perderse en ella de nuevo. Como hacía un año…

—La quieres, ¿verdad?—le preguntó, interrumpiendo su relato.

Él, la miró extrañado.

Entonces, pareció entender la pregunta de Lavender y miró a Hermione, que le estaba curando una herida a Luna, cinco camas a la izquierda. Cuando lo hizo, la rubia pudo ver que Ron se había olvidado de lo que le estaba contando antes de mirarla.

Y tardó un poco, pero finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

Algo en el interior de la rubia se hizo añicos. Tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas.

Y lo sabe. Ahora mejor que nunca. Ya no merece la pena seguir luchando, él mismo se lo acaba de admitir. Ella ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

—Es una gran chica—dijo sin poder mirarle. Si lo hacía, rompería a llorar al instante.

Y lo que dijo, lo dijo sinceramente. Todos sabían que era guapa, valiente y muy inteligente. Brillante. No tenía nada que ver con ella, que llamaba la atención por su belleza, pero todos sabían que no había nada más detrás de esta.

La verdad era que la rubia siempre había envidiado a la castaña en silencio, pero no por nada de lo anterior. Fue porque en el fondo, siempre supo que Ron nunca la quiso. Que el corazón del pelirrojo estaba ocupado por Hermione, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez, desde el principio.

Ambos quedaron envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

La chica tuvo que apartar el rostro, no quería que la viera de aquella forma. No quería que sintiera pena por ella.

—Lavender, yo…—comenzó a decir. Estaba intentando disculparse con ella.

—Ron, ¿te importaría irte? Parvati me dijo hace un rato que iba a venir y me gustaría estar a solas con ella—mintió. Ni siquiera sabía si su mejor amiga seguía con vida.

Él mismo se lo había admitido, ya no había nada que hacer.

El pelirrojo captó el mensaje al instante, pero no se fue sin antes coger su pequeña mano y sujetarla con cariño, sólo con cariño. Le sonrió. A ella le costó, pero finalmente también lo hizo.

—Adiós, Ron.

—Adiós. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, y luego, el chico se levantó para irse.

Unas lágrimas cayeron rápidas por las mejillas de la rubia. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Ron salir de la enfermería. Cogía a Hermione de la mano.

No pudo evitar recordar los viejos momentos junto a él. Esos que al menos ella, vivió tan intensamente.

Y se estremeció al saber, que aquel adiós sería el último entre ambos.

Aquel adiós marcaba el final.

Porque si alguna vez la quiso, nunca fue de la misma manera que a Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… ¿qué os ha parecido? <strong>

**Si os ha gustado y queréis votar, sólo tenéis que pasar por el foro y dejar vuestro voto en el topic 'Reto: El último adiós' Por si os interesa el link está en nuestro perfil :)**

**Tardaremos alrededor de una semana en volver a actualizar!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Un besaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazo**

**¿Reviews? :D**

**Viki y María.**


End file.
